New Members! C'mon, Let's Win This!!
This is Chapter 7 of the fanfic, "Let's Play Soccer! The Twisted Adventure!" Here's the summary of the story and its chapters so far... Let's Play Soccer!~The Twisted Adventure! Summary Story "Di-did you see that?!" Endou said. "We won!!" "By default.." A girl named Natsumi barged in. "You think ''THAT would get you to the top of the Football Fronteir? ''And to think that me and my dad thought of entering you guys in that tournament..." She added. "HEY! We're gonna win it for sure!" Endou said. "Y-you were gonna enter us there? Really?! Oh man, please let us!!!" Endou shouted. "Hmm...Nope." Natsumi said, turning away. "Please, please, please, Natsumi!!~" Endou said as he hugged Natsumi tight. "N-natsumi-san, would you mind if we train and if we get strong enough, you'll enter the team?" Aki asked. "U-uh, s-sure, w-why not?" Natsumi stuttered. "Yeeeeaaah!!" Endou shouted. "Let's go! Practice, practice, practice!!~" Endou and Rese were walking home, but they stopped by a field near a river where a young soccer team, KFC, was practicing. "Hey, kids!! Mind if we practice with you?" Endou shouted. "Sure!!" The captain of the other team replied. Endou, Rese and the team were practicing, until one of the kids ran and bumped into a man. "Hey, kiddo, watch where you're goin'." The man said. A soccer ball came rolling to the man's direction and he gave it a kick, a powerful one, but barely aimed. Suddenly, a boy, Endou and Rese's classmate, jumped and kicked the ball back, and hit the man's face. "Y-you! I'll get my revenge on you!!!" The man said as he was running away. "A-ah! Y-you're our classmate! The new transfer student! G-gouenji Shu-shuuya!!" Rese stuttered nervously. "Gouenji! Do you play soccer?" Endou asked with a sparkle in his eyes. Gouenji left, without saying anything. "H-hey! Gouenji! Join our club! We're gonna compete in the Football Frontier!" Endou shouted. Gouenji stopped and said; "I can't, and I won't." and continued on. "Hey, Endou.. Don't you think we should follow him? We'd find out why he won't play.. C'mon!" Rese said. "Oh? Oh! Ye-yeah!" Endou said. The two followed Gouenji and ended up lost in the hospital. "H-hey, Mamoru, that room plate has the patient's last name the same as Gouenji's!" Rese said. Before they could even go near the door, Gouenji came out. "U-u-um!" Rese stuttered. "Oh, are you trying to convince me again?" Gouenji said. "Well..." Endou said. "There's no need of that. I'll join you." "R-really?! Yaay!!~ But, um, Gouenji, who's that?" Rese said. "...." Gouenji turned away. "Th-that's my sister.." he added. Gouenji told the two the story about his sister, Yuuka. "So that's why you stopped playing soccer.." Rese said. "We wouldn't have tried to convince you, only if we knew.." Endou added. "It's fine. I made a new promise. To win." Gouenji said. "Well...!" Rese said. "Practice starts tomorrow, we better head back." Gouenji left the two, Rese and Endou were walking home. "Oh, Rese, I forgot to ask.. Where do you live..?" Endou asked. "Just near the police station.." She replied. "Ah! But that's too far!! Drop by my place and rest! You wouldn't wanna be tired on the first day of practice, right?" Endou said with a big smile on his face. "Moooooom! I'm hoooooome! I brought a friend, too." Endou shouted. "Oh, Mamoru. Nice to meet you...." Endou's mom said. "Hanikamiya Rese! Nice to meet you too!~" Rese said. The three were eating dinner. "So, Rese, where do you live?" Endou's mom asked. "Near the police station, Ma'am." She replied. "Far...right, Mom?" Endou said, chewing food. "Yeah! That's so far!" Endou's mom added. "Why don't you just live here, Rese?" Endou asked. "Hu-huh?! Uhh...." Rese was speechless. "You're right, Mamoru.. Feel at home, Rese!~" Endou's mom said "Okay! It's settled! Rese, you're like my sister from now on!" Endou said as he was carrying Rese's bag upstairs. "Oh! Thank you very much!" Rese said. "No problem at all!!" Endou said, along with his mom. About 2 hours passed. "Hey Rese, I'm gonna sleep now.. I wanna wake up early so I can practice more!" Endou said. "Oh, okay. Thanks again, Mamoru.." Rese replied. Endou and Rese woke up at dawn, very early, too. "Moooooom! We're leaving!" Endou shouted. "Bye, Ma'am!" Rese said. "Oh, take care! And Rese, don't call me 'Ma'am', just call me mom, too." She replied. "Okay, mom!" Rese said. Rese, however, was not looking as happy. "Hm? What's wrong?" Mamoru asked. "N-nothing.. Just an old memory.." Rese said, trying to smile. They arrived at school, but someone was waiting for them. "Yo, Endou, Rese." Someone said. "AAH! It's you!! Serra!!" Endou and Rese said, in shock. "Yo, I transfered here, and I'm in the soccer club, I'm gonna help you win the Frontier!" She said. "Oh! Ehehe, well, errr..." Endou said. "Welcome!~" Rese and Endou said together. "Yosh! Let's practice!!!" ___________________________________________________ -End of Chap. 7- Yup~ Hope you like it! And the rest of the story, too~ Hungry4ramen 07:40, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Let's Play Soccer!~ The Twisted Adventure!